Lost in time
by AuroraPirateGirl
Summary: Angelina's sister sent her a ring through the mail. What she didn't know was the ring was cursed. She ends up going back in time.WillOc JackElizabeth I am not good with summary's! Please read it anyway!
1. The Ring

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or anyone you may recognize. I do however own those that you don't.

**Lost In Time**

**Chapter One:**

**The ring**

I groaned as I noticed the blinking light on my answer machine showing that I had one message, as I threw my keys onto the counter. I hit the button not really wanting to hear the message. It had been a really tiring day at work. I just wanted to put my feet up and relax. I cringed as I heard my mother's voice on the answering machine.

"Angelina it's your mother. I know your there! Pick up! Fine don't pick up! I just wanted to tell you your sister got another promotion. Oh I almost forgot your sister is pregnant again. I wish you could find a better job and a good man. You would be so much happier. Call me back."

What is the matter with her she knows I have to work and wouldn't be home. I don't know why she has to compare me to my sister. So I work at a vet's office. I would rather work there then sit behind a desk any day. She doesn't see it that way though. She also has to rub it in that I haven't settled down and had kids yet. I just haven't found the right man. I wasn't going to call her back just to listen to her belittle me. That's why I moved to Florida so I could be far away from those things.

My Parrot Rainbow took this moment to let her presence be known.

"Call me Angelina! Call me Angelina! Savvy?" " She squawked copying the machine.

Of all the things she had to repeat that. I had to laugh at the savvy part though. I walked over to her cage and opened it. She instantly flew onto my shoulder.

I had gotten her when she was just a few weeks old. A woman came to the vets claiming she couldn't take care of her. So I took her in and she has been with me ever since. I named her rainbow because her feathers were the color of a rainbow and her body was the color of the sea. I had never seen another parrot quite like her.

I hadn't checked the mail yet. I decided to do that before I forgot. I walked to the mailbox, Rainbow still siting on my shoulder. I wasn't worried Rainbow came outside with me all the time. She has never flown away. I saw my neighbor Tim mowing his lawn. I waved and Rainbow squawked at the mower. Tim waved back and laughed at Rainbow.

I pulled out several envelopes and a small package. I saw the return address and smiled. It was from my sister Hayley. Even though my mother compared me to her, I never took it out on Hayley. We were very close even though she chose to stay in Maine where my parents were. We sent emails and such to each other. I groaned as I looked at the rest of the mail. Bills as usual.

I sat down on the couch and begin to open my mail. Water bill, vet bill for rainbow, and a credit card bill. I was just getting to the package when the phone rang.

"Hello." I answered hoping it wasn't my mother again.

"Hey girl! Whats up?" My best friend Jessica said.

"Oh hey you!" I said, grateful that it wasn't my mother.

"I wanted to let you know I am on my way over." She said.

"Cool! Let me get off the phone and straighten up a little." I said.

"Sure thing. Bye." She said.

It was a normal thing on Friday for us to get together and just hang out. Usually we just hung around my house and watched a movie. Jessica lives in a nice size apartment. She would rather hang out here though.

I put the mail and package on the counter before putting Rainbow back in her cage. I was going to vacuum the floor and Rainbow hates when I do. I vacuumed the floor despite Rainbows squawks.

"Thank you Thank you." Rainbow squawked as I put the vacuum away.

I realized I was still in my clothes from work. I went into my bedroom. I decided to put on my night clothes. Jessica wouldn't care. Sometimes she came over in her night clothes. We liked to be comfy after a hard week of work. I pulled on my old Donald Duck shirt and a pair of comfy cotton shorts. My usual night clothes. I then walked into the adjoining bathroom to freshen up. I washed my face with Noxzema, removing the makeup from my face. I dried my face off and started to brush my teeth. I then looked at my hair in the mirror and grimaced.The bun I had it in earlier for work had started to fall out. I had strawberry blond hair. It went down a little past my shoulders in waves. I pulled my hair out of the bun and started to brush it. I grimaced as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I hated the fact that I had freckles. I also thought my eyes were to big, but people often said they were beautiful. They were a dark emerald color. I decide to leave my hair down. Once I was finished I made my way out to the living room. Rainbow saw me and squawked to let me know she wanted out of her cage. The door bell ring just I opened Rainbows cage. She flew on to my shoulder as I went to answer the door.

I opened the door to find Jessica with a couple of bags of snacks in her hands. I took some from her and headed to the kitchen with the bags.

"Thanks Angie." She said sitting some bags down on the counter.

Rainbow flew off my shoulder on to Jessica's shoulder. She only liked certain people. If she didn't like you watch out.

"Hey Rainbow." Jessica said patting her head gently.

"Pretty girl, Pretty girl." Rainbow squawked.

"Such a sweet birdie." Jessica cooed at Rainbow.

"You didn't have to bring anything you know." I said as I started emptying the bags.

"I wanted to to, besides there was a sale on Rocky Road ice cream." She said.

"Rocky Road! Yes!" I squealed digging through the bags looking for it.

I love Rocky Road. There's nothing I love better then a good movie and a bowl of Rocky Road. Currently I was out of my stash of Rocky Road at the moment. So this made my day. I grabbed a bowl and a spoon before before digging into the ice cream. Jessica didn't care much for Rocky Road. She pulled out a tub of Butter Pecan ice cream. Once we had made our bowls we went into the living room forgetting about the other snacks. We sat down on the couch.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked.

"What do you think?" She asked looking at me like I had lost it.

"Pirates of the Caribbean!" I exclaimed.

I got up and got the dvd out of my dvd collection. I put the dvd in the dvd player and sat back down on the couch pressing the play button on the remote. I sighed as I dug into my rocky road ice cream. I heard Jessica sigh as Jack Sparrow came on screen.

"That be Captain Jack Sparrow! Savvy! That be Captain Jack Sparrow! Savvy!" Rainbow squawked.

"That sure is." Jessica said dreamily.

I grunted at her reply and rolled my eyes. I preferred Will Turner over Jack Sparrow. I mean Orlando Bloom over Johnny Depp rather.

"What! At least he isn't a eunuch like Will!" Jessica said throwing a pillow off of the couch at me.

"Will is not a eunuch!" I cried throwing the pillow back at her.

"Will is a eunuch! "Will is a eunuch!" Rainbow squawked as we continued our pillow fight and she then flew to the top of her cage to get away.

"Traitor!" I yelled at Rainbow.

We continued throwing pillows at each other until I threw one too far. It flew on to the bar where I had sat the mail earlier. It knocked the bills off the counter along with the package from my sister. I had forgotten about the package. I put the dvd on pause and went to pick up the mail. I put the mail back on the bar and took the package back to the couch with me.

"Whats that?" Jessica asked me.

"A package from Hayley. I forgot to open it earlier." I said as I started opening the package.

Rainbow flew back over to us and landed on the back of the couch. I opened it up to find a letter from my sister.

_Dear Angie,_

_How have you been? I am doing good. I suppose you heard the news from mom. I am going to having another little one. I am about three months along. Jeremy is excited to find out if he is going to have a little sister or brother. He is very impatient. Ted is also excited to be having another baby. Ted and Jeremy said hi and love ya. I know your not big on jewelry, but I saw this ring at the flea market and thought of you. I hope you like it. We are hoping to take Jeremy to Disney World soon before I get too far along. We thought we would come see you. We miss you. Will I must go. Time to cook dinner. I love you sis._

_Love always,_

_Hayley_

_P.S. Here is a family portrait we had done and I wanted to give you one._

I found the picture in the package. I couldn't believe how big Jeremy had gotten. I felt sadness at the fact that I didn't really know my nephew that will. I also missed my sister very much. I looked at picture of a happy family. I wanted that so bad, but it never seem to happen. My luck with men was on the bad side. The guys I went out with ended up being creeps or just plain losers.

"Whats the matter Angie?" Jessica asked me looking concerned.

"I just miss my sister. I can't believe how big my nephew is getting." I said handing her the picture.

"That's not all that's bothering you is it? Jessica asked knowingly.

"No, I just wish I could find that special someone." I said.

"I know you will one day. I am still looking too. When the times right it will happen." She said giving me a hug.

I shook the bag causing the ring to fall out into my hand. It was gorgeous. I am notbig on jewelry, but I know a beautiful piece of jewelry when I saw one. It had was solid gold with a blood red ruby in the middle surround by emeralds. I heard Jessica let out a gasp.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Jessica said.

I slipped the ring on my right ring finger. Surprisingly it fight just right. I admired it for a minute, before running to my computer to send her an email.

_Dear Hayley,_

_I just got your package. I must say I am quite surprised! Jeremy has gotten so big! Also I can't believe you bought me this ring. It's gorgeous. I don't deserve such a gift. Will I have to go. Tell Ted and Jeremy I said hi and love ya. I can't wait to see you all. I love you sis._

_Love,_

_Angie _

I shut the computer off once I was done and went back to the couch. I hit the play button resuming the movie. I felt my eyes start to droop. The long tiring day was catching up with me. I felt Rainbow come on to my shoulder. I let sleep take over me.

**What do you think? This is my first fanfic so please be kind! Please review!**


	2. Welcome to the Caribbean Love!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pirates of the caribbean or anybody else you recognize, however I do own those you do not recognize.

**Thanks for the reviews and feedback! It means alot. Keep it coming! Now on with the show. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: **

**Welcome to the Caribbean love!**

"Where not in Kansas anymore!" Where not in Kansas anymore!" I woke up hearing Rainbow's squawking.

What is that silly bird squawking about I thought. I freaked out when I realized I was in the middle of the ocean laying on a piece of driftwood. I looked around in panic. There was no land in sight. Just miles and miles of water. Last thing I remember was falling a sleep on the couch last night after sending my sister an email thanking her for the ring. The ring! I looked at my right hand to see that it was still on my finger. I tried to pull it off but somehow it tighten over night. That's strange it fit perfectly last night and now it wouldn't budge. I gave up on trying to get the ring off. I noticed a ship in the distance. It was getting closer. Wait it looked like the Black Pearl from the Pirates of the Caribbean! It couldn't be! As it got closer I could see someone at the helm. Wait it looked like Jack Sparrow. No it couldn't be. It had to be Johnny Depp messing around or something.

"That be Captain Jack Sparrow Savvy? That be Captain Jack Sparrow Savvy!" Rainbow Squawked flying over to him.

"Rainbow no!" I pleaded as I saw the surprised look on his face as Rainbow landed on his shoulder.

The driftwood I had been on decided it was going to give out at this moment. The cold water sent a shock through me as I fell through the driftwood. I wasn't very good at swimming so I started to thrash around. I soon begin losing my energy. I felt myself go under. I started to lose consciousness due to the lack of oxygen. I felt someone grab me before I completely blacked out.

I barely hung on to consciousness as I took a deep breath as we broke the surface and started to cough. I was then pulled onto a ship. I felt the rocking of the ship as I was laid down on the cool wood. Rainbow flew to my side, nudging me with her beak. I continued coughing until I coughed up some water and could finally breath normally. I saw Johnny looking like a wet rat coming to my side.

"Your Johnny Depp! Why are dressed like Jack Sparrow? It doesn't look like your filming right now." I asked.

"I don't know who this Johnny guy is love, but I assure you that I am not him. I am Captain Jack Sparrow? Savvy! He said. "What is this filming thing that you mention?"

"What! Jack Sparrow isn't real! He is only made up! What do you mean what is filming? You know movies! Johnny have you lost your marbles!" I said thinking he must be nuts.

" I assure ye love that I am as real as you are and I have not lost me marbles." He said as if I had offended him by suggesting he was nuts.

Thats when I noticed others standing around. I saw Gibbs and AnaMarie looking at me strangely. Like I was the crazy one.

"What year is it then?" I asked.

"1762. " He said looking at me like I was nuts for asking.

Oh crap Oh crap maybe this is real, but how did I get here. You can't travel through time. I didn't know what to do or say because I didn't want them to think I was crazier then they already thought I was.

"What were ye doing out in the middle of the ocean love?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said partially telling the truth. I really didn't know how I got here.

I suddenly felt scared, sad and all alone. I wondered what was Jessica doing. Had she realized I was missing. Would I ever see her again? I also wondered if I would ever see my sister again. I even was sad of the thought of never seeing my mom again. No matter what she did she was still my mom. I started to tremble. I didn't know what to do.

"It's alright love Jack will take care of ye." He said tenderly. "Whats your name love?"

"Angeline, but everyone calls me Angie." I replied.

"Well Angie lets say we get ye out of these wet clothes. Odd clothes too love." He said before hollering to someone.

"AnaMarie take Angie here and find her some dry clothes." He ordered.

"Aye Captain!" She said.

Jack helped me up as I was a bit wobbly not being used to walking on a ship. AnaMarie came up to me and looked at me suspiciously before speaking.

"Follow me."

I followed her as Rainbow landed on my shoulder. I patted her head, glad that she was here with me. AnaMarie turned around and glared at Rainbow and then sighed.

"Another Bloody Parrot as if one wasn't enough." She said

I had forgotten about Mr. Cotton's parrot. I looked around but didn't see him anywhere. I was worried I didn't know how Rainbow would act with another parrot. She had never been around another parrot before. I continued to follow AnaMarie as she led me into one of the cabins. She handed me an old worn out towel to dry off with. She then rummaged through a drawer for some clothes. She pulled out some under clothes, a white shirt and brown pants. She also found a old pair of shoes. She sat them on a hammock before going to leave.

"Thank you." I said.

"Sure thing. I am glad that ye are here. It will be nice to have another woman aboard." She saidwith a small smileas she left.

Rainbow flew to the hammock as I went to pick up the towel AnaMarie had left. I sighed as I removed my damp clothes grateful to be out of them. I put them in a pile on the floor. I then dried myself off with the towel before putting on the under clothes. I then pulled on the shirt,which to my dismay was a little tight. I then put the pants on which also were a little tight. It was a little disturbing seeing that I was on a pirate ship. I rolled up the pant legs seeing as they were to long. I found a comb on AnaMarie's dresser. I then quickly brushed the tangles out of my hair. Rainbow flew back to my shoulder now that I was done. I made my way back onto the deck. I saw Jack at the helm staring off into space. I saw Gibbs and Cotton make their way onto the deck. So far the parrots hadn't noticed each other. I went to the front of the ship and looked sadly out at the ocean. Why was I here? How did I get here? Questions kept running through my head. I was deep in thought when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Rainbow squawked at who ever it was.

"Welcome to the Caribbean love!" Jack said smiling, his gold teeth sparkling in the sunlight.

I was going to reply when I felt another parrot on my other shoulder. I looked over to see Mr. Cotton's parrot. Rainbow wasn't having any of it. She started to Squawking and carrying on. She ran over to were Mr. Cotton's parrot was and started pecking him with her beak. Then Mr. Cotton's parrot got upset and started pecking back. They both flew off squawking. They skimmed over Jack's head knocking his hat off.

"Hey ye bloody parrots! Watch me hat! He said putting his hat back on.

I couldn't help but giggle at the two birds who were now perched on the wheel. The two birds were now looking quite content. Jack wasn't amused.

"Get off me wheel you mangy parrots!" He said running to the wheel and shooing them away.

They flew to Mr. Cotton and both landed on his shoulders. He looked amused. Jack was still mumbling under his breath about the parrots. I saw AnaMarie come up. The parrots decided to fly over to her. She just about lost it.

"Get off me ye stupid parrots!" She yelled and the parrots flew back to me.

I petted Rainbow first and then Mr. Cotton's parrot. AnaMarie noticed something and walked up to me.

She grabbed my hand and looked at the ring. Her face went pale.

"Jack! Come see this!" AnaMarie said.

Jack came up and took my hand from AnaMarie. His face turned white as a sheet.

"Where did ye get this love?"

**See the blue/purple button click itfor another update please:)**


	3. The Curse Of Time

**Disclaimer**: sigh Once again I do not own anyone that you recognize, only those you don't.

**Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming! I notice I spelled AnaMaria's name wrong. Sorry about that.**

**Chapter three: **

**The curse of time**

" My sister gave it to me. She got it at a flea market." I said.

They looked at me like they had no idea what I was talking about. Then I remembered they didn't. This wasn't the 21st century anymore.

"Angie I think I need to have a talk wit' ye." He said. "Come with me to the galley."

I followed him to the galley, wondering why he wanted to talk with me. What was the big deal about my ring. It was just a ring right? I just wish I was back home and everything was the way it was supposed to be. I didn't know if I would ever go home again. The thought made me want to cry.

I pulled up a chair as Jack grabbed a bottle of rum and state down across from me.

"Where are ye from really? Be honest!" He said looking at me knowingly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said. I should have know that he knew I was lying before.

"I need to know the truth love. I need to know if what I think happened is in fact what really happen." He said.

"Alright. I came from the future. I don't know how or why. All I know is I am from the year 2006." I said waiting for him to say I was mad.

"I thought it was somethin' like that." He said with a sigh.

"Tell me Jack, whats going on?" I pleaded feeling desperate all of a sudden.

"Ye be wearin' a cursed ring." He said sighing.

"What!" I hollered as I tried desperately to get the ring off my finger.

"It's no use love! It won't come off." He said looking at me sadly.

"Why!" I said now going into a state of panic. I got up and started to pace.

"Sit down love. Ye need to be sittin' down to hear this." He said before he continued to talk.

"I met this woman in Singapore. Julia was her name. Beautiful she was. She had fiery red hair and blue eyes. She was a Gypsy always cursing people. Anyway we fell in love. I bought her an engagement ring. The one ye be wearin. I decided to stay in Singapore and marry her. It wasn't long before I longed to be out at sea again. She wasn't happy about this, but she went with me anyway. She was unhappy all the time. She didn't like the sea. She wanted to go home. She told me one day that it was either her or the sea. We stopped by Tortuga on our way back to Singapore. Long story short. She caught another woman kissin' me and threw the ring at me. Cursed she said would be anyone wearin' this ring, those who wore it would never to be free of pain. Anyone that was a descendant of Jack Sparrow who wore this ring, would go back in time. Anyone wearin this ring would be lost in a time not their own. Unless they broke the curse. Also the ring would bind with whoever wore it and never come off until the curse is broken. Course she never did say how to break the curse. I tried to tell her that I hadn't kissed the woman back, but she wouldn't listen. So heart broken was she that I found her later in the sea. She had drowned. I took the ring and hid it so no one would ever find it. I guess someone did." He finished looking so sad.

I sat there speechless. So I was stuck here unless I could figure out how to break the curse. Wait it a minute did that mean I was a descendant of Jack's.

"Jack that means I am like your great great great granddaughter or something." I asked.

"That's what it means." He said smiling.

A pain shot through my hand and I gasped in pain. The ring felt red hot and I tried to pull it off even though I knew full will that I couldn't.

"That will happen quite often love, part of the curse I am afraid." Jack said grimly.

I wanted to go home, but I knew it was hopeless. I would never see home again. I would never figure out how to break the curse. I felt so sad. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Everythin' will be alright. I am sure of it." Jack said squeezing my hand in reassurance.

I didn't feel like everything was going to be alright. I felt trapped all of a sudden. I had to get out of the galley. I jumped up suddenly startling Jack. I ran out on to the deck and up to the crows nest. I just wanted to be alone. Rainbow landed on my shoulder. She nudged my cheek with her beak as if she sensed I was sad. I was just sitting there looking out over the ocean. I heard someone making their way up the crows nest. I was surprised to see AnaMaria sit down beside me.

"Hey Girly." AnaMaria said.

I just shrugged hopping she would get the hint that I didn't feel like talking. She didn't.

" I know Jack told ye about the ring." She said. " I want you to know that we will find a way to break the curse."

"I doubt it." I said sadly.

"Her sister is still alive and we are going to find her. She is the only one who would know how to break the curse. They were both well known for cursing people who they didn't like or were hurt by." She said.

"Curse happy family eh?" I said feeling a growing dislike for this family.

"I never cared for her to begin with but Jack was crazy about her." She said.

"How old are ye girly?" She asked.

" I just turned twenty two." I replied.

We sat in the crows nest and talked a little while longer. I felt a friendship growing with AnaMaria. Funny she wasn't as tough as she made herself out to be. It would be nice to be friends with her seeing as the rest of the crew were men. I didn't trust some of them. Some them were would eye me up or say crude things. Jack would usually catch them and let them have it. They never bothered AnaMaria because they knew she wouldn't put up with it.

I watched as the sun began to set over the horizon and turn the sky into different shades of color. My stomach rumbled so I decided to go down to the galley and look for something to eat. When I got down there I noticed it was empty. I went into the cooking area and noticed a pot was still on and some stew was left over in it. I scooped some into a bowl and grabbed a piece of bread. I sat down and begin to eat. I was still eating when Jack walked in. He plopped down in a chair across from me.

"I want ye to know that I promise to find away to break this curse." He said.

"I know Jack. AnaMaria told me about Julia's sister and all." I said munching on a piece of bread.

" Normally I wouldn't let anybody call me anything but captain, but I will let ye get away with it since ye be me great great great er something or another." He said before grabbing a bottle of rum and staggering out the door.

I begin to feel sleepy as finished eating my dinner. I washed my dishes and then made my back up to the deck to find Jack. Of course he was at helm. I walked up to him.

"Jack I am really tired so I am going to call it a night." I said with a yawn.

"Sure love. You can bunk with AnaMaria." He said.

"Thanks Jack." I said

"Oh before I forgot we will be docking at Port Royal in the morning." He said.

I walked back to the cabin. Wait we are going to Port Royal. Thats where Will and Elizabeth are. My cheeks turned Red at the thought of meeting Will. Oh come on just because I liked his character in a movie didn't mean I would have a crush on him in real life. I pulled my boots off and sighed as I laid down in a hammock. This is so weird to be meeting people from a movie I thought as I drifted off into to sleep.

**See the nice purple button click it! Please!**


	4. Port Royal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own p.o.t.c or anybody you recognize. I only own those that you do not recognize.

**Thanks so much for all the great reviews! I am glad people enjoy reading this! Keep the reviews coming! I am sorry about the wait between updates. I will try to update sooner. However I am going out of town tonight and won't be back until Sunday night. So it won't be until after that. **

**Chapter Four: **

**Port Royal**

I woke up suddenly as I crashed to the ground. I had rolled off the hammock. I heard AnaMaria chuckling as I got up.

"Ye will get used to it." she said. "I was just coming to wake ye up. We are almost to Port Royal." She said before she made her way out of the cabin.

I yawned as I pulled my boots on. I quickly grabbed the comb I had found on AnaMaria's dresser and ran it through my hair. I grimaced as I hit a knot. I grabbed a hair band that AnaMarie had said I could have. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I made my way up to the deck. I noticed that Rainbow and Mr. Cotton's parrot were huddled together on Mr. Cotton's shoulder. I think they really like each other. How cute. I found Jack at the Helm looking off into space as usual. I started to sneak up on him. I put my finger up to my lips as I saw Gibbs looking at me questioningly. He winked at me as I continued on.

"Hey Jack!" I yelled into his ear. He jumped about a mile high.

"What the bloody 'ell!" He said and then smirked." That's not very nice love!"

"Jack you should have seen your face!" I said in between laughs.

I noticed we were not far from land. Rainbow landed on my shoulder. This is was all surreal to me. It was like I was living in a movie that never ended. We docked in a hidden cove. Jack didn't want Norrington to get wind of us being there.

" No messing around here crew! I don't want to catch Norrington's attention! Be back here tomorrow afternoon! Savvy!" Jack said.

"Savvy!" Was the crews response.

"Love I want you to come with me and meet some friends of mine." He said. "But before we go I was wonderin' somethin' Angie. How come ye said I wasn't real and called me Johnny somethin' or another."

"It's hard to explain, but uh in the future people have invented something called television and movies.

It's kinda like a play. Anyway they made a movie called Pirates of the Caribbean. Johnny Depp played the character of Jack Sparrow. The movie was about Will going after Elizabeth and you getting The Black Pearl back." I said sighing.

"I don't really understand what these movie things are, but this Johnny guy has me respect if he can portray me so well." He said puffing his chest out with pride.

I chuckled as we made our way off the black pearl and into to town. I was still in awe that I was actually in Port Royal. It looked exactly like it did in the movie. We came to a blacksmith shop. Obviously Will's. Jack walked right in not even taking the time to knock. I followed behind. I saw Will look up from a sword he was making.

"Jack is that you!" Will said obviously shocked that Jack was here.

"Who else would it be mate!" Jack responded.

I could have died because of what Rainbow did next. She flew into a rafter before squawking.

"Will is a eunuch! Will is a eunuch!"

Will glared at Jack before speaking.

"Jack your still not going around telling people I'm a eunuch are you?" He said sounding slightly annoyed.

"What the heck I just met the bird yesterday!" He said.

"Jack who is the is young lady?" Will said forgetting about Rainbow.

"This is Angie. My great great er never mind." He said.

Will arched a brow. Will was better looking in person. I begin to blush as I realized I was staring. Drooling was more like it. Jack smirked at me knowingly. Will was also starring back at me which was surprising seeing as he was married to Elizabeth. Jack rolled his eyes.

"It's a long story mate. It has to do with the ring Julia cursed." Jack said.

Will looked shocked. He looked at me and then down at my hand. Rainbow took this time to land on Will's shoulder. He looked at the bird for a moment still in shock over what Jack said. Jack broke the silence as he started to speak.

"How's Elizabeth?" He said as he frowned.

"Oh Elizabeth is fine." Will said sounding sad. "Actually I was only finishing up this sword and then I was going to take the rest of the day off."

Rainbow flew off of Will's shoulder and landed on the donkeys back. The donkey was oblivious to Rainbow or just didn't care. I looked over at Jack who was sulking. Why was he sulking? Will was putting the finished sword away. I marveled at the beautiful swords and things Will had made. I was so deeply entranced that I didn't hear Jack come up beside me.

"What are you doing?" He yelled into my ear causing me to jump at least a mile high.

"Jack! You scared me to death!" I said holding my hand to my heart.

"Pay back love!" He said smirking.

Will laughed as we made our way out of the blacksmith shop. As we were walking towards a hill a sharp pain shot down my arm. I grimaced as it increased. I screamed out loud as I collapsed to the ground clutching my arm. The pain was so intense I thought I was going to throw up. I barely registered the fact that someone had lifted me up and was carrying me. I felt tears come to my eyes. I had never been in so much pain.

I barely clung to consciousness as the pain continued on. The pain finally started to ease off as I was laid down on a soft bed. I looked around dazed to see Jack, Will and Elizabeth's worried face.

"I should fetch a doctor" I heard Elizabeth say.

"Nay Elizabeth. No doctor will be able to do anything about this. Tis' part of the curse." I heard Jack say.

"What curse?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's wearing Julia's ring." He said.

I heard Elizabeth gasp. Finally the pain had finally gone away. Thank goodness! I felt Rainbow nudge me with her beak. I patted her head to let her know I was alright. I sat up surprised at the silence in the room at the moment. Jack was sulking and watching Elizabeth. Will was glaring at Jack. Elizabeth was looking between the two. Like she was in a dilemma. Elizabeth finally broke the silence.

"Angie what are you doing? You should rest." She reprimanded me.

"Actually it's strange. I don't feel any pain now." I said. " If it's not too much trouble could I take a bath?"

"Of course. I will have a maid get a bath ready for you." She said leaving the room. Will and Jack followed suit.

I noticed how quiet Will was this whole time. He looked extremely depressed as he had watched Elizabeth and Jack. I also caught him watching me from time to time. I wondered what was going on with Will, Jack, and Elizabeth. They were all acting funny.


	5. Skeletons In The Closet

**Yes finally an update! I am really sorry it takes so long between updates. Please forgive me!** **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming! Savvy?!**

**Skeletons In The Closet**

I sighed as I lowered myself into the warm water. It was all so surreal to me. The fact that I was here in another time, not mention the fact I was with people who I thought were only fictional characters. Boy would Jessica freak out if she knew Captain Jack Sparrow really existed. Not that she would believe me if I told her. My mood turned Somber as I realized I may never get back home. I tried to relax as I picked up a bar of vanilla soap and lathered it on a wash cloth. Once I was satisfied I was clean as I was going to get I grabbed a bottle of flowery scented shampoo and washed my hair. Once I was done I reluctantly got out of the bathtub. I squeezed the water from my hair as I got up. I noticed a baby blue summer dress and a pair of clean undergarments hanging from a hook on the door. Thank god no corset! Once I was dressed I ran my fingers through my hair and made my way out. I made my way down the stairs not sure where every one was. I made my way outside and was in awe of the view. The mansion was on a hill that over looked the ocean. The sun caused the surface of the water to shimmer as if sprinkled by glitter. Even though I lived in Florida the beaches there looked nothing like this.

"Beautiful isn't it." Will said coming up behind me as I looked around in awe.

"It's gorgeous." I said still lost in my own thoughts.

I started to walk down the hill not even paying attention to Will. I sat down in the sand and let the waves lap at my feet. I wondered were Rainbow was. I was guessing she was with Jack. Where was Jack and Elizabeth? I was still pondering these things when I felt someone sit down beside me. I was surprised to see that it was Will.

"Where is Elizabeth and Jack?" I asked while tracing patterns in the sand.

"I don't know." Will responded looking distraught.

Thats when I realized that something was going on between Elizabeth and Jack. My heart went out to Will. He looked so lost.

"When did this happened?"

"When did what happen?" He asked confused.

"This thing with Jack and Elizabeth."

He looked at me surprised for a moment. The he slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"I don't really know."

"I am sorry Will. I know you love her."

"I would have married her. I really thought she was the one."

I don't know why but I felt some relief knowing they weren't married. I felt like I should be comforting him, but all kinds of thoughts started to swarm me. Would I ever get home? Would I find someone to love me as much as Will loves Elizabeth. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and walked away from Will. I walked down the shore not really caring anymore where I was going. The waves lapped at my feet and the wind blew through my hair. A tear made it's way down my cheek. I felt alone and helpless. I was still walking when someone walked up beside me. It was Will again. I just wanted to be alone. I tried to walk farther away from him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Please Will I need to be alone." I said not realizing another tear had made it's way down my cheek.

"No being alone will not make the pain easier." He said knowingly.

Next thing I knew Will was hugging me close and I was crying into his chest. He soothingly rubbed my back. Once the tears subsided I pulled away from Will embarrassed.

"I am sorry I guess the stress of the last couple days has got to me." I said.

"Would like to talk about it?" He asked as we walked back down the shore.

I was quiet for a minute deciding whether or not I should. He might think I am nuts. I decided I might as will tell him. I mean judging by his reaction when told Jack told him I was wearing the ring, he surely already knows about the ring. I sat down in the sand and found a beautiful shell. It was green, purple, and pink. It changed colors as it was moved. I continued to play with the shell as I told Will what had happened. I was afraid to look at him for fear of what his reaction was. I mean come on who in their right believed in time travel and curses.

"I have seen pirates turn into skeletons, so this really isn't all that hard to believe." He said as if he was reading my mind.

I suddenly felt lost. I didn't know what to do or where to go. How do I know her sister will even be willing to help me. I suddenly realized I many never go home. Would I always be lost in time. I was still pondering my thoughts as I felt Rainbow land on my shoulder.

"There ye two be. We have been looking for ye." Jack said as he staggered over to us and plopped down in the sand.

Elizabeth was not far behind and look reluctant to come sit with us. She glared at me before sitting beside Jack. Why did she just glare at me. That's when I noticed she was looking back and forth between Me and Will. She then focused her attention on Jack. I felt sick as they were all over each other. My stomach started to growl. I hadn't ate breakfast so I was getting pretty hungry. I was grateful for the distraction from watching Jack and Elizabeth.

"I was just thinking about lunch myself." Will said as he chuckled. "Would you care to join me?"

"Alright." I said standing up and wiping the the sand off my dress.

I followed Will as we made our way back up the hill. We walked passed the mansion. We walked past a couple of shops where a couple of people waved at Will and gave me strange looks, before we stopped at the blacksmith's shop. Mr. Brown was in a chair snoring away with a bottle hanging from his hand. Will rolled his eyes as we made our way up some stairs to a small living area. I sat down at a small table as Will brought over some food. Bread, cheese, and fruit. He brought a pitcher of water and some cups to the table. Rainbow pecked at a piece of fruit. We both laughed when she pecked too hard and some juice squirted her in the eye. She squawked and dunked her head in the bowl of water Will had set out for her.

"Thank you for the lunch Will" I said after I had finished.

"Your welcome. Sorry it wasn't much." He said.

"It was wonderful!"

I blushed as Will stared at me for a moment. I got up and begin to clean up. Rainbow decided to perch on Will's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind. She nuzzled against his check. Aw how sweet she likes him.

"You don't have to do that." Will said getting up.

"It's the least I could do since you made such a wonderful lunch." I said.

I was surprised to see a blush creep up Will's face. Jack choose that moment to barge in with Elizabeth. What is it with those two anyway.

"Will I be wonderin if ye could make me a new sword. AnaMaria threw me sword overboard. I would have gone after it, if it hadn't been for the stupid sharks that were swimmin' round me ship at the time." He said with a irritated sigh.

"Sure Jack." He said trying to hide a laugh.

"Will can I come and watch you make the sword." I blushed after I said this.

"Of course, but it does get hot and you probably will be bored."

"Ye two to see to be spending alot of time together." Jack said with a knowing look. Elizabeth scowled.

"Whatever Jack! What else am I supposed to do watch you and Elizabeth while you two are all over each other!" I said in disgust.

"Yeah I agree with her." Will said making a face.

"I need some rum!" Jack said out of nowhere.

"Come on Jack I'll get you some rum." Elizabeth said rubbing her hand up his arm.

I made gagging motions as they walked out of the door. I know real mature. Will was looking at me with a raised brow. I just shrugged and finished cleaning up. It didn't take me long. I turned around to find Will watching me. He stopped staring and made his way down stairs. I followed behind a few minutes later. I was fascinated by all the things Will had made. I looked at some daggers and swords hanging on the wall. I heard the donkey and I just had to go see him. I am a animal lover at heart. I walked over and scratched her behind the ears. Rainbow squawked from Will's shoulder jealous of the attention I was giving the donkey. She nuzzled against Will's cheek again. Will patted her head before starting his work.

"What's her name?" I asked pointing at the donkey.

"She doesn't have one. How did you know it was a she?"

"I'm a vet."

He just looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"A doctor that takes care animals I said as I brushed the donkey with a brush I had found.

"Oh I see."

Once I was finished I went over to a chair that was close to Will. I looked around as I sat down. Mr. Brown was no where to be found. Must have went home. Rainbow didn't like what Will was doing and flew back to me. I watched Will as he worked with his hands. I couldn't get over how gentle he was with the sword he was making. I shivered at the thought of his hands gently caressing me that way.

"Cold?" Will asked his eyes never leaving the sword.

"No Rainbow tickled me." I blushed. I know it sounded lame, but I couldn't tell him why I really shivered.

I continued to watch Will work. Will was right it did get hot in here. My clothes were sticking to me. Will pulled off his shirt seeing as it was soaked with sweat. I couldn't help but stare at his smooth tan chest. It glisten with sweat. I forced myself to look away as Will caught me staring at his chest. I fiddle with the ring wishing I could get it off. A sharp pain ran up more arm. I felt a pain in the pit of my stomach. The pain got worse. I clutched my stomach and screamed out in pain. It felt like my stomach was on fire. Next thing I know I am throwing up blood all over the floor. Will grabbed me and started to carry me. I fell in out of consciousness. I heard voices. I felt myself being lowered onto the bed before the darkness took over.


	6. To Tortuga love!

**Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming! Sorry it took so long and is so short. **

**To Tortuga love**

I felt something cold and wet on my forehead. I opened my eyes and I couldn't see due to a a cold rag over my eyes. I groaned at the now subsiding pain. Someone removed the rag and I could clearly see the worried looks on their faces. Rainbow nudged my cheek with her beak. I patted her head to let her know I was alright.

"How are you feeling love?" Jack asked.

"Better."

"I am sorry you have to go through this." He said looking sad.

"Oh Jack it's not your fault. You couldn't have known that this would actually have happen." I said getting out of the bed.

I noticed it was dark outside.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"You battled a fever all afternoon and through the night." I heard Will say.

"What!"

"You were talking in your sleep due to the fever." Elizabeth said looking at me funny.

Oh no what did I say I thought as I noticed Will blush. Jack just smiled that annoying smile of his. That's when Rainbow squawked out.

"Kiss me Will! Kiss me Will!" she squawked out making kissing noises.

My face turned five different shades of red. Jack snickered trying not to laugh. Elizabeth didn't look amused. Will looked mortified. I groaned as I got up and walked out the room totally embarrassed. Rainbow landed on my shoulder.

"I outta make roast parrot out of you." I said angrily.

"Help me! Help me!" she squawked flying to Jack.

I walked outside. I looked at the ocean. It was just as beautiful at night. The moon was full illuminating the ocean with it's light. I felt a cool breeze blow past me. I took a deep breath breathing in the salty sea air. I noticed that the sun was beginning to come up and then moon was starting to fade away.

"We be headin' to the pearl now that sun is coming up." I heard Jack say as he walked up.

"Where are we going?"

"To Tortuga love! Been to long since me last visit there." He said sighing. "Sides that's were I last heard Ginny was."

"Ginny?"

"Julia's sister." He said

"What did I say when I was sleeping." I asked.

"A little of this and little of that. Cried something terrible about yer mama. And like Rainbow brought up, you said something about Will be so dreamy and wanting to kiss his beautiful lips." Jack chuckle while saying this.

"I did not!"

"You did too, don't no why though. What's so great about the Whelp anyway. He is a eunuch you know." He said waving his arms around the way only Jack did.

"What! He is not a eunuch Jack! I don't think he likes you calling him that either." I said.

"Look how quick you are to defend him. Somebody has a crush!" Jack said knowingly.

" I do not. I only just met him yesterday." I said feeling my face turn red.

"Anyway love He is coming along with us to Tortuga." He smirked. "Seems he doesn't think Tortuga is a fit place for ye to go without someone to watch over ye. Seeing as I will be with dear Elizabeth."

I resisted the urge to gag as the thought of Jack and Elizabeth all over each other came to my mind once again. I shuddered at the thought. Jack gave me a look that said he knew what was thinking and was not amused. Elizabeth came up to Jack and wrapped her arms around him. Will wasn't too far behind. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Lets get back to the pearl so we can get a move on." Jack said starting to walk away with Elizabeth.

"I think Angie and I are going to run to the blacksmith shop real fast. I need to get my sword and some things." Will said.

Jack looked back at us and smirked before speaking. I scowled at him knowing what he was thinking.

"Don't be too long whelp. The Black Pearl doesn't wait." He said

I was feeling awkward around Will. I didn't say anything as we made our way to the blacksmith shop. Once we came in Will grabbed a sword and threw it to me. I nearly dropped it because of how heavy it was.

"It may seem heavy now, but you'll get used it." He said." Do you know how to use a sword?"

"I have never used one."

"I will have to teach you then." He said as he picked up a sword for himself and a couple of hatchets.

I walked over to the donkey. I patted her head and brushed her fur one last time. I wondered who would take care of her.

"Who is going to take care of her?" I asked putting the brush away.

"Mr.Brown will take care of her, about the only thing he will do." Will send surprising me with his sudden appearance as he looked over my shoulder at the donkey.

I could fell his breath on the back of my neck. It sent chills up and down my spine. He tucked my hair behind my ear. Usually I hated when people did that, but something stirred in me when he had. He moved away from me.

"We better get going. Jack was serious he'll leave without us." He said.

We made our way to the Black Pearl. We came on board to find Rainbow and Mr. Cotton's parrot were flying around screeching as Rainbow held Jack's hat in her beak. Jack was chasing her and Mr. Cottons parrot.

"Come back here with me hat ye mangy parrots!!" He hollered just as he tripped on a rope.

We couldn't help but laugh. Jack glared at us as he got up. He started cursing at the birds. Finally rainbow dropped the hat and it landed on Marty's head. Marty laughed as he pulled the hat off his head and handed it to Jack. I could hear Mr. Gibb's saying complaining about bringing woman on board is bad luck.

I watched as we drifted further and further from Port Royal. I wondered what my future held. I wondered if Ginny would be to help me. I wondered if I would ever go home.


	7. Swimming with the dolphins

**Thank you for the reviews! I can always use more feedback though. Thanks again!**

**Swimming with the Dolphins**

I held in my need to gag as I saw that Jack was teaching Elizabeth how to navigate the pearl. He would steal kisses now and then. Elizabeth would giggle when he did. They seemed so happy and in love it made me so jealous.

"Hey Girly why the sour face?" Anamarie asked thankfully interrupting my thoughts.

"Look at them! It makes me want to puke." I said making a gagging face.

"Seems like ye ain't the only one who is disturbed by it." AnaMarie said looking towards Will who was messing with some rope and scowling at Jack and Elizabeth.

"He really does love her you know. Stupid girl didn't see what she had right in front of her." I said sighing as I watched Will work. I would have given anything to have someone like Will love me the way he loves Elizabeth.

"Hello! Girly!" AnaMarie snapped her fingers in front of my face waking me up from my thoughts. I felt a blush make it's way up my cheeks.

"Somebody seems to fancy Mr. Turner." She smirked.

"I do not!" I said blushing even more.

"Do not what?" Will asked as he walked up to us.

"Uh Uh …. Like Norrington's wig." I stammered feeling utterly stupid.

I heard AnaMarie laugh as I walked away to the other side of the ship and look over at the ocean. Will stood beside me.

"Look" He said pointing towards the ocean.

I followed the direction of his finger to see a small group of dolphins playing and frolicking in the waves. I got a crazy idea. I have swam with dolphins before. I stripped down to my undergarments before jumping into the water.

"What is she daft?" I heard AnaMarie say.

"Are you nuts!" I heard Will say as he swam up to me.

He looked shocked as the dolphins swam up to us. He moved away as if he was afraid of them. I pulled him closer. A dolphin came up to him and he looked confused as if he had never been around dolphins. He probably hadn't. I took his hand and put it on the dolphins head. He gave me a look as if to say he wasn't stupid. I went to pull my hand away, but Will held on to it. He caressed the sensitive skin between my thumb and finger. I took his hand it slid it down to the dolphins fin. He looked at me questioningly. I still held my hand over his. The dolphin swam off. I hadn't done this in so long. Will looked afraid and then excited. I squeezed his hand. The dolphin brought us back to the pearl after a while. We both petted them before crawling up the rope ladder that had been thrown down for us.

Everybody was watching us when we came on board. Even Elizabeth and Jack had stopped what they were doing. What was the big deal.

"Do ye always jump overboard and swim with the fish?" Jack said smirking,

"It's not a fish it's a mammal." I responded back sarcastically.

"Fish, Mammal.. Whatever." He said shrugging.

At that moment a dolphin jumped out of the water and squirted water out of it's mouth right at Jack. The water landed right in his face. He scowled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ye bloody fish!" He yelled drawing his pistol. The dolphin however was already under the water swimming away.

That's when I remembered I was only in my undergarments. No wonder everyone was staring. I blushed when I found Will was staring at me. I hurried away below deck to get changed. Then I noticed what was on the hammock in cabin I shared with AnaMarie. I let out a blood curling scream.


	8. Sword Fights

**Thanks to all of my reviews! Sorry it has taken so long and that this chapter like many others is so short! Please continue with the feedback! Savvy?!**

**Sword fights**

There was a spider the size of my fist sitting in the middle of the hammock. I screamed again as it begin to move. I was frozen to the spot. If there was anything I hated it was spiders. I started to back up when I bumped into someone.

"Angie what's the matter? Are you alright?" Will asked me as I held tightly onto him burying me face into his chest.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I heard Jack ask.

"It's a big ugly sp-sp-spider." I stuttered pulling away from Will.

"Yer scared of a little bitty spider?" Jack said laughing.

Rainbow flew into the cabin and landed on my shoulder. She noticed the spider and flew over to it. She squawked at it for a moment. It went to run, but Rainbow chased it. The spider turned around and raised two legs like it was going to fight. I had to laugh. Rainbow grabbed him up in her beak and went to fly out of the room. She flew over Will and accidentally dropped the spider on Will's shoulder. I ran still screaming. I watched as Will ran around screaming like a girl trying to get the spider off. Jack was laughing his butt off.

"Hey Mate it's gone, it ran away. I knew ye were a eunuch." Jack said smirking.

"I am not a eunuch Jack! I just hate spiders!" He said getting angry.

"I bet you would've done the same thing had it been you." I said getting angry myself. "Leave Will alone."

"Aw defending dear William here. How sweet. I do think she fancies you." Jack said smiling like a fool.

"Shut up Jack!!!! Why are you such an ass all the time?" I said grabbing the sword Will had given me and running out of the room.

I ran up on deck angrily. I started practicing with my sword, not really knowing what I was doing. I was slashing the sword around like an idiot. I heard footsteps, but ignored them.

"Whoa careful there you might take someone's head off." Will said walking up to me.

"That's not a bad idea. Where's Jack so I can try it on him." I said.

"As funny as that may seem at the moment I really thank I should teach you to properly use it." Will said.

"First of all you need to stand like this." Will said standing behind me as he wrapped his hands around my hands and moved the sword in position.

I lost all thought as the feel of Will's hands on mine took my breath away. It was like nothing I had ever felt. I hadn't realized I had leaned back into his embrace and his arms had wrapped around me until I felt him take a deep breath. I sighed as he just held me and caressed my hands with his.

"Are we interrupting something?" Elizabeth said as she eyed us warily.

"No No I was just teaching Angie here how to use her sword." Will said pulling away from me and going below deck.

"If you say so. Angie I really must protest at the way you have treated Jack." She said looking at me with disdain. "It seems to me you are the ass."

"Whatever you say dear Elizabeth." I said walking away.

"Also I don't think you should be getting close to Will. He would never go for you." She said walking away.

I ignored her and walked to the side of the boat and just watched the ocean. For some reason I felt sad that Will had pulled away from me the way he did. Then Elizabeth had to come and say such hurtful things. I had to admit I was extremely attracted to Will. I couldn't get attached because I didn't belong here and hopefully would be going home eventually. Besides I doubt Will had any interest in me. He is still is pining over Elizabeth anyway. I felt extremely lonely and homesick. Rainbow landed on my shoulder. I patted her head.

"Should we finish our lesson?" Will said walking up to me.

"Sure." I said sadly.

Rainbow flew to Jack who was at the helm as we begin. We practiced for what seemed like hours. I felt I was getting no where with the lesson. I kept dropping the sword and I almost cut Will more then once. I noticed that the sun was starting to go down. We were so engrossed with the lesson that we were in our own little world. Will then tripped over a rope and then the clumsy person that I am I tripped over the same rope. Will landed on his back before I landed on top of him. I heard Jack chuckling in the back ground. I looked down at Will's face to find him just watching me. He lifted a hand and brushed my hair behind my ear. My face turned red as I realize how we were positioned. I realized how little clothes I was wearing as well. I stood up shakily and offered Will my hand. Once he was up I ran to my cabin. I had to get away from him. He kept stirring feelings in me that I never felt before. I knew though that I would not be here forever and that Will probably didn't feel the same. It would only end in heartache if I were to go with my feelings. Why did this have to happen to me?


	9. Conflictions

**Sorry it has been so long! Please forgive me. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Keep it up!**

Confliction

I ran into the cabin and threw myself onto the hammock. I had never felt so conflicted in my whole life. Yes I was attracted to Will. I couldn't deny it anymore. However I didn't belong in this place, in this time. I needed to focus on getting home, not encourage these kinds of feelings. I guess I was going to have to distance my self from Will. I was still deep in thought when AnaMaria walked in.

"Ye got it bad girly." AnaMaria said sitting across from me in her hammock.

"I do not. Ok so I am attracted to Will, but that's it."

"You keep telling yer self that." She said snickering.

"Does it really matter? I mean I don't belong in this time and I won't be here forever. It would only end in heartache. Besides he still loves Elizabeth. I doubt he can see anybody but her." I said with a sigh.

"How do ye know you are even going to go back home? I mean who knows. I don't mean to be insensitive, but we really don't know what's going to happen. Another thing, I've seen the way he looks at you. How do you know he doesn't feel the same?"

"I doubt it."

I thought about what she had said. Maybe I would never go back home. Maybe I would be stuck here forever. I didn't want to be stuck here. I wanted to go home. I felt desperate all of a sudden. I tried pulling the ring off even though I knew it was useless to do so. I ran out of the cabin like a crazy woman. I ran up to the deck. I practically ran over Marty on the way up.

"Sorry Marty." I said as I ran past.

"Tis alright." I heard him say.

I tried desperately to get the ring off as I ran to the front of the ship ignoring Will as he looked at me questioningly. I could feel his eyes on my back. I cried as pain shot up my arm once again. The pain spread out through my whole body causing me to convulse. I felt someone pick me up. I could hear Rainbow squawking. I was barely conscious but I held on tight to who ever was carrying me.

At that moment the pain was so excruciating that I just wanted to die. I slipped in and out of consciousness. It seem like hours had gone by when the pain finally died down. I opened my eyes and found I couldn't see due to a damp towel hanging down from my forehead.

I felt dizzy as I sat up. The towel fell from my head on to the floor. I was so cold and my teeth chattered. I felt a hand on my arm as I tried to get up.

"You really need to rest. You're burning up a fever." Will said.

"I am so co…co…cold." I stammered out as my teeth continued to chatter.

I realized I wasn't in a hammock but in a king size bed. I looked around to see a desk with maps and some empty rum bottles thrown haphazardly around. This must be Jack's quarters. I was still chattering as I clung to the blankets around me. The pain was gone, but there was a dull aching in my bones. I felt Will slid in next to me. I tried to get up, but he pulled me back down. He wrapped his self around me.

"The warmth of our bodies together will help you to feel warmer." He said as his breath tickled my ear.

I sighed as I listened to his heartbeat. If he only knew what laying here with him was doing to me. I couldn't do this, but I was too tired to fight off Will. I felt my eyes began to droop. I turned over in Will's embrace. I snuggled into his chest and let sleep take over me. I wasn't sleeping long before the door to Jack's cabin was thrown open. I jumped up startled to find Elizabeth looking none too happy at me and Will. Will was still sound asleep. How he slept through the door being thrown open I have no idea.

"You two look cozy. I knew you were a whore!" She said.

"She is no whore! How dare you Elizabeth!" Will's voice startled me.

"Will I…I…" Elizabeth stuttered.

"Just leave Elizabeth." He said.

"Will I made a mistake getting with Jack I still love you." She said walking up to Will.

"What the bloody 'ell!" I heard Jack bellow from the doorway.

I couldn't stand it anymore. The way Will was looking at Elizabeth. I knew he still loved her. He would never look at me that way. I ran out of the cabin pushing Jack aside. He barely acknowledged me. Wait what did I care about Will and Elizabeth for. Hopefully I would be going home soon. What if I didn't ever go home?

I made my way to the top deck. I went to the side of the ship and peered out over the water. The sun was setting. The sky was a mixture of colors. I saw some dolphins frolicking in the distance. It was beautiful and so romantic. I wish I had somebody to share it with. I was pulled away from my thoughts.

"Hey Girly! Ye alright." AnaMaria asked as she walked up beside me. "I am afraid the whole crew heard what happened."

"I am just great!" I said.

"You should have seen the way he was looking at her. I can't compete with that. What the hell do I care, I mean I don't belong here and hopefully I will be going home soon." I said wiping a tear from my cheek as I paced back and forth.

I was mortified to find the whole crew including Will, Elizabeth, and Jack watching my crazy antics. Oh God how long had they been there. Oh God what had Will heard. Elizabeth scowled at me, Jack smirked at me and Will just looked at me questioningly.

"Land ho!" Someone yelled from the crows nest.

We're at Tortuga already. I thought it would take longer. I hoped with all my heart that Tortuga would bring changes.


	10. So This is Tortuga

**I**** know it's been forever since I last update. My Grandma has been in and out of the hospital and my uncle has cancer so I have been really distracted. I hope you can forgive me. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!!!! Before I forget I don't own pirates!**

**So this is Tortuga**

The sun was quickly setting on the horizon as we anchored the pearl in Tortuga. I cringed as a gun blasted close by. I could hear the faint sound of music and fighting in the distance. I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to like Tortuga. I was reluctant to go to shore, but I knew it was my only chance of finding out what would break the curse so I could go back to my own time. I watched as the pirates made there way off the pearl, excited to finally be in Tortuga again. Will walked up to me.

"Please stick by me. Tortuga is not a safe place for a woman such as yourself."

"Yes love stick with the whelp. I would hate for anything to happen to ye." Jack said as he and Elizabeth walked by.

Will wrapped his arm around me protectively as we made our way off the ship. I leaned into him as some pirates ran by shooting at each other. We caught up with Jack and Elizabeth.

"Jack where do you think we should look first?" I asked as I jumped as a bullet flew past me and Rainbow squawked as it barely missed her.

"I think I need some rum first before facing the wench."

I rolled my eyes as we continued to follow Jack. We came to a stop in front of a tavern just as another pirate was throwing out a pirate on to the street. I was grateful when Will spoke up.

"I think Angie and I are going to find someplace to eat. We'll meet you here a little later."

"Sure thing Whelp." Jack said with a smirk.

I glared at Jack before walking off with Will. I sighed as we looked around for a place that was at least half way decent to eat at. I couldn't believe I had been gone from my time for at least a week. I wasn't sure how long it had really been, but it felt like I had been on the pearl for at least that long if not longer as we had made our way to Tortuga. I had helped around the ship and had lessons with Will so I wasn't too bored. I was glad to be on land again even if it was Tortuga. We found a small building that looked like a cottage, which served food. It was called Kathy's Corner. It was strange that a place that looked so cozy, clean and inviting was smack dab in the middle of Tortuga. There was a small blonde haired woman wiping up a table. There was nobody else being served at the moment. There were fresh flowers as centerpieces, which filled the air with their sweet scent. My mouth watered at the scent of food that wafted from behind the counter somewhere. The woman looked up as we looked around. I wondered if she minded if Rainbow came in with us.

"Hello, do you mind if my parrot comes in here?"

"That's fine. Please take a seat anywhere." She replied as she continued to wipe the table.

We made our way to a table near the counter. Will pulled out the chair for me. I tell you men in my time could take some tips from him. I sniffed the flowers that were sitting in the middle of the table. I wasn't sure what they were. I had never seen any like them before. They had a beautiful light fragrance. I blushed as my knee bumped Will's under the table. I was surprised to see a light blush on his face as well.

"What's it like in your time?" Will asked breaking the silence.

"It's really different. For instance there aren't any more pirates."

"Really. No more pirates!"

The lady came up to the table interrupting the conversation. I didn't mind though I was starting to become bummed telling Will about my time.

"Hi my name is Kathy. Today we're serving Roast Chicken. I think we have some peanuts that the parrot can eat."

"Sounds wonderful. I must say this is a nice little place you have here." Will replied.

"I figured sometimes people besides pirates needed a place to come to if they ever find themselves in Tortuga."

"Would like anything to drink? Some Ale?" She asked.

"No just water." Will and I said in sync.

"Alright then. Your meals will be up shortly."

"Thank you." I replied as she walked off.

"Your time must be really different if there are no pirates."

I sighed I really didn't want to talk about this anymore, but Will seemed curious. Therefore, I told him more about my time. He seemed confused when I told him about movies and the fact that in my time an actor who looked just like him played him. I couldn't imagine trying to comprehend something like a movie if you had never seen one or even heard of it. I told him about my mom, my dad (Who passed away when I was 17), my sister and Jessica. He looked a little shocked when I told him about my mother and how she always treated me.

"So that's way you were crying in your sleep."

"Yes. She has always treated me like that, even when I was a little girl. She blames me for my father's death."

"But you couldn't possibly have anything to do with it." He responded with shock.

"Actually it was my fault. It was raining and the roads were slippery and I lost control of the car."

I started to cry just thinking about that day. I couldn't understand why I had lived and he had died. We were so close. I miss him so much. I felt Will grab my hand before speaking.

"The things you have told me about cars and driving I don't believe you should blame yourself. It was an accident. Your mother just doesn't want to see it. It's too bad because she is missing out on what a wonderful person you are."

I didn't have time to respond as Cathy approached us with our meals and glasses of water. Will let go of my hand as she went to lay his plate in front of him. We tucked in to our food. Roast Chicken, some potatoes, green beans and a piece of bread. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I started eating. Rainbow crunched the peanuts with her beak making a mess. I let her take a drink from my cup. Will looked at me with a raised brow.

"What? It's not like I don't know where her beaks been."

"That's why you shouldn't have let her drink after you." He chuckled pointing at my cup.

Uh gross. Little peaces of peanuts floated around in the water. What was I thinking? Cathy came up and gave me a fresh glass of water chuckling as she left. Luckily she let me keep the other glass which Rainbow continued to drink out of. I pushed my chair back as finished my meal.

"I'm stuffed."

"Me too." Will says with a belch. "Excuse me that was really improper!"

"It happens. In my time it happens all the time with men and some women too." I say with a chuckle.

"What, some women belch in your time!" Will said taken aback.

"Yes" I responded with a belch of my own.

Will looked at me appalled. Then we started laughing together at our silliness. We were still laughing when Cathy came up to clear the plates away. Rainbow flew up to my shoulder as we got up to make our way out. Will put some money on the table for the meal. I felt bad that I couldn't help pay for it. Will must have sensed what I was feeling.

"Don't worry about it. My treat."

"Thank you Will for everything. You have been a loyal friend."

Friend. The words I just spoke struck a cord in me. That's all we could ever be is friends. I would go back to my time and he would stay here. Isn't that what I wanted to go back home. Yes I did. On the other had I have grown attached to Will. That isn't possible though we have only known each other for a week. I was debating with myself when once again the pain started. A week without it, I should have no sooner or later it would happen again. I felt like my body was on fire. The pain racked my body and I vomited before I felt myself start to lose consciousness. I felt Will pick me up as the darkness took over.


	11. Ginny

**Sorry about the long wait. Things never seem to calm down in my life. :\**

**Ginny**

I heard voices around me as I slowly pushed through the darkness and opened my eyes.

I opened my eyes to find that I was in a dimly lit room. I was lying on a soft bed. I found Cathy and Will looking at me worried expressions on their faces. Rainbow was perched on Will's shoulder. I tried to sit up and groaned as the room begins to spin around me. Will gently pushed me back down.

"You should rest."

"I am so tired of this shit!" I complained as I jumped out of the bed ignoring the dizziness.

Will's eyes bugged out at the language I used. Cathy didn't look shocked at all. She does live in Tortuga after all. I ran out of the room ignoring them both.

"Angie where are you going?" Will asked as he followed behind me.

"To find Jack!" I yelled to Will who was beginning to catch up.

I stopped at a pub called salty sea wenches and hoped that Jack would be in here. To my surprise he was. Elizabeth was sitting in his lap holding a mug of rum. I went to walk up to Jack when I bumped into a pirate who grabbed me before I could go any further.

"Yer a pretty little thing ain't ye." He slurred his words. I cringed at the smell of his rotten rum laced breath. "Why don't we have some fun?"

"Let her go you scoundrel." I heard Will say as he put his sword to the pirate's neck. Will quickly pulled me to his side as the pirate grumbled and staggered away. Will turned to me.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just a little shook up is all." I said as I pulled away from Will and made my way over to Jack.

"Got tired of hanging out with the eunuch did ye?" Jack slurred as I walked up. Will glared at him.

"No Jack I think it's time we went to see Ginny. I am tired of being in pain and I want to go home. Back to the time I belong in."

I noticed a look came over Will's face before quickly changing. It was sadness and something else I couldn't decipher.

"Fine love. Let me finish me rum and then we'll go."

"No! We go now!" I said grabbing their rum and throwing their mugs across the room. The mugs landed in a group of pirates splashing them with the rum. They assumed it was Jack who threw the rum and came after him. Next thing I know Jack, Will, Elizabeth and me are fighting the pirates. Eventually we were thrown out of the pub. Jack pulled out his pistol.

"Why did ye do that fer?" He pointed the gun at me.

"Point that thing somewhere else."

'But why did you throw away me rum!"

"Jack put the gun down!" Will said now pointing his own pistol at him. Then Elizabeth pointed hers at Will.

"Stop it just stop it!" I yelled causing everyone to look at me and lower their pistols.

"Fine, but ye owe me and Lizzy a mug of rum."

"Sure."

Everyone was silent as we followed Jack. We walked along a dirt trail that lead away from the heart of Tortuga. Rainbow flew over to me from Will and nuzzled my cheek. I patted her head. We were now enclosed in trees and it was so dark I could hardly see in front of me. I felt something run over my feet and squealed. I bumped into somebody.

"Angie what is it?" I realized it was Will who I had bumped into. I clung to him.

"Something just ran over my feet."

"Probably a monkey." Jack called to us.

I let go of Will, no longer scared. We continued walking until we came to a hut. I could see light coming from it. Thank god I could finally see. Jack walked in as if he owned the place.

"Ginny! Were ye be?" Jack asked as he looked around at all the stuff lying around.

"Jack Sparrow! I thought I told you never to come around here again!"

I heard her from another room. There was some shuffling before she came out a few seconds later.

"Trust me I hadn't planned on coming to see ye, but Angie here needs your help."

She studied me without an expression on her face. I was suddenly sweating profusely. I swept some sweaty strands of hair from my face. A pain shot up my arm and I gasped as I grabbed my arm. She looked down at my hand and gasped. Her face sad and angry at the same time.

"So you want to know how to break the curse is that it?"

"Exactly." I replied.

"You have to find what my sister could not have. True love."

"I loved ye sister more then you will ever know." Jack growled out.

"What would a pirate know about love?" She spat at Jack.

Jack started to respond, but Elizabeth whispered something into his ear. He instantly calmed down. Ginny seem to notice Elizabeth for the first time since we had arrived.

"Is this your new Whore?"

"How dare ye call her that!" Jack yelled out slamming his fist down on a table causing some trinkets to scatter. Elizabeth once again whispered to him and he calmed down.

"Anyway as I was sayin you have to find true love. A love like no other. A love that will bind you forever as soul mates. Otherwise you will be stuck here and in pain forever. Now please leave there is nothing else I can do for you. I never want to see you again Jack Sparrow!!

"It's Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow and the feeling is mutual." Jack answered back as we made our way out.

True love. How was I going to find true love. God it sounded like a curse from a Disney movie! I didn't see how I was ever going to break the curse. The thought of never going home and never being free from pain was too much to deal with. I ran in the dark not really caring where I went. Rainbow flew away squawking. I heard Will yell my name, but I didn't stop. I ran until I was out of the darkness and at the shoreline. I waded deeper and deeper into the water until I couldn't touch the bottom anymore. I let a wave hit me and pull me under. I didn't fight my way to the surface. I wasn't going to live cursed for the rest of my life. I panicked for a moment as I ran out of air and then let the peacefulness take over. The darkness started to take over as I felt someone grab a hold of me.


End file.
